


Siren's Call

by Heart_Aflame



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Magical Weapons, Mind Manipulation, Nott gets a chance at the evil weapon this go 'round, magic weapon, prompt, talking crossbow, talking weapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Aflame/pseuds/Heart_Aflame
Summary: mongolman101 asked: Nott finds a shiny new crossbow. So shiny, and new that it talks to her. And it tells her about how all of her friends want to take it from her. Nott doesn’t want them to take it. She’ll keep it by any means necessary...Nott meets her new crossbow and everything is fine.





	Siren's Call

The crossbow she came across was shiny and bright, plaited with gold that reflected light off it enticingly. She had no real choice _but_ to steal it really. It was so much prettier then the Tinkertop Boltblaster, and probably wouldn’t malfunction and shoot her sometimes like it did. 

Something told her it was magic, but… Nott didn’t hand it over to Caleb to identify what sort of magic it had. It was hers, and the magic didn’t matter because it was perfect and felt inviting from the moment she touched it. It just called to her, in a different way then most shiny things sort of, and she didn’t want to let go of it for a second before she attuned to it. 

She focused on it the whole time the group sat down to rest, not participating in any conversation or listening to what the next plan would be, until she felt the connection of the magic in the bow to her soul that melded wielder to weapon for a perfect fit and more natural ability towards using the weapon. 

A soft, gentle sigh entered her mind once she finished attuning, sounding sort of feminine and not her own, as she felt the crossbow lazily push against her own mind curiously, “Are you to be the new wielder of Siren’s Call?” the bow asked, voice sweet and spreading like honey through her mind. 

Nott blinked, not as surprised as she felt like she should be, “Uh hm.” she muttered, pulling the bow close, held against her stomach as she brushed a thumb along it’s surface. 

She got the sense that the bow smiled, warm and pleased, “Well then, It’s a pleasure. Keep me safe though, I worry about your friends. I fear they plan to take me from you! You don’t want that, and I certainly don’t either, not when we’ve just met. I quite… Enjoy you.” 

Nott shook her head quickly, “They won’t. I won’t let them. No matter what!” she whispered hoarsely. 

A mental shrug, and a quick flash of a smile as Siren’s Call giggled, “Don’t let them steal me away from you, my dear little Nott the Brave, my sweet and kind Veth Brenatto. They mean to _steal_ me from you, you must be ready to protect what’s yours by any means necessary. I was _made_ for _you.”_

Nott gasped quietly, holding the bow close at the admission. She was her bow, something made with her in mind wasn’t very common, despite how Yeza loved her and Caleb cared for her. They’d never made something as important for her as this. 

They wouldn’t take Siren’s Call away from her, the both of them wouldn’t let anyone pull them apart again. 


End file.
